


Rendezvous with Oakley

by VivianStark



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Young Tom Hiddleston, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/pseuds/VivianStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman catches the eye of the devilishly handsome Oakley - whose skillful seduction breaks her inhibitions.<br/>Excerpt: <i>Michelle held her breath in awe as Oakley dipped his head back into the water; eyes closed, relishing in his surroundings. A powerful urge rose within her to ravish his body as he bared his delicate throat, glistening wet in the moonlight.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

She caught him staring at her as she ran her fingers through her dark tresses. _Probably one of the grooms relatives._ She'd presumed. He was clearly younger than she, but undeniably attractive. A perfect mess of dirty blonde curls framed a handsomely angled face. Michelle looked away and proceeded to regather her hair into a bun, securing it with her hairpin. It was rather flattering receiving the attentions of a younger bloke, especially one as easy on the eyes as he.

 _Harmless_ , she dismissed.

As the skies dimmed, the outdoor wedding reception began to wind down. Michelle continued to mingle with remaining guests, flustering at her admirer's lingering eyes. Though he engaged in conversation with others, he frequently stole glances in her direction.

Michelle too, found herself trying to catch a glimpse of him here and there. This was all relatively innocent, observing him from afar... quietly appreciating his lean and masculine form, youthful skin bronzed from days of summer's kiss. He hovered over a table of cakes, eventually slicing a piece for himself, briefly licking his supple lips. She watched in secret as he casually dipped two fingers into the ivory icing and brought them toward his mouth. His half-hooded eyes then shot dangerously into hers as he sensually and slowly sucked the cream off himself - his tongue seductively slipping between the tips. She quickly looked away from such an elicit display, cheeks tingling hot from lust and embarrassment.

Michelle felt a pang of panic. _He knows._

He was a highly distracting individual, she'd give him that. In attempt to clear her racing mind, Michelle began to stroll away from the reception and toward the gardens. She'd barely made it into a secluded garden before hearing the approaching crunches in the grass behind her.

"You should really let down your hair, you know. It's beautiful." A sonorous voice uttered.

Michelle turned to face the the young stranger she knew was following her. He was much taller than expected provoking a small knot of intimidation at her core. Still, she feigned nonchalance. 

"I see, and are you an aspiring hair dresser?" She quipped.

"No." He snickered. "I'm Oakley. I just - have a thing for long hair, I guess."

"Ah." She grinned. "I'm Michelle. Michelle Grant. Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand.

Oakley, took it into his own and before she could shake it, he turned her palm over slightly and softly kissed its backside.

_You little flirt._

"Mind if I accompany you? The reception's a bit dull." He asked, eyes bright.

"Not at all."

They walked in silence together for the next couple of minutes before one of them finally had the nerve to speak.  
  
"So, are you here with someone?" Oakley asked.

Michelle smiled at his question. "Just by my lonesome. The bride is my cousin and I thought it'd be nice to spend the weekend here. I just need to relax and escape work pressures for a bit. Accountability can be overwhelming." She sighed as she realized he couldn't possibly relate. 

"It's easy to get caught into a tangled web of obligations. Suffering your sanity in effort to fulfill them. Sometimes all you need to ease the tension is solitary time to recharge."

 _And sex._ She silently added. Even still, his analysis was ridiculously accurate.  
"Oakley, I must say. I'm impressed."

"I may only be 20, but I'm not as naive as one might think." He smirked.

Eventually, they came to a small clubhouse in the clearing. It looked private, but Oakley opened the entrance door, switched on the lights and led her inside. He casually disappeared behind the counter, emerging with a whiskey bottle and a couple of glasses. 

"Oakley, I'm not sure we're allowed-."

"Oh no, it's fine. We can go anywhere on the premises." He assured.

Michelle furrowed her brow, "How do you figure?"

"My parents own it." He winked.

_Ah, the spoiled heir. It wasn't a wonder that his demeanor was slightly aloof._

"You must be the groom's nephew, then." She speculated.

"Indeed, I am." Oakley said hoarsely as he winced from the whiskey sting. "Here. Let the relaxing commence." Gesturing for her to take a drink.

Michelle was slightly hesitant under the circumstances but ultimately justified that it was just a shot. "Cheers."

Sat on stools by the counter, the two chatted a while before taking another shot of throat burning whiskey.  
Surprisingly, Oakley proved to be an excellent conversationalist. Speaking to him was so effortless and interesting that an hour had flown by in what seemed like only minutes.  
  
He poured her another shot. "Wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"Truth or dare."

She chuckled lightly. "Honestly, Oakley."

"Oh come on, humor me. I mean, what else is there to do, really?"

 _He has a point._ Michelle admitted to herself. Her demeanor perked as she realized she could use this game to her advantage.

"Alright Oakley." She conceded. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll suppose I'll start with truth."

Her grin widened. "Tell me... were you being _intentionally_ suggestive when you tasted the icing off your cake earlier?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Oakley raised his hands in defense. "I was merely enjoying my dessert. I've _no_ idea what you're going on about."

"Oh, _haven't_ you!?" She stammered.

He belted out a hearty laugh. "Okay, maybe I was a little."

"Assumed as much!" Her eyes narrowed as a light blush colored her cheeks. "Why was that?"

"Oops, sorry - only one question at a time! It's _my_ turn, now." He said as he downed his whiskey shot.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Go on then."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She sighed. 

Oakley quirked his eyebrow. "Have you ever been with a younger guy?"

Michelle smirked. Being subjected to such strikingly handsome features while slightly inebriated was making her feel flirtatious.  
"Huh. What an _interesting_ question. Now.... I wonder what would possess you to suddenly inquire such a thing." 

"Ah-ah! That's not an answer." He wagged his finger at her.

Under well hidden embarrassment, she gave her admission. "I'd have to say no."

Oakley shrugged. "Shame. You're missing out."

She scoffed in surprise, "Am I, now?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He grinned.

She thought for a moment, taking her next approach with caution.

"I dare you to guess my age." _It's about time he knew, anyway._

Oakley squinted and lightly tapped his index finger to his pursed lips, concentrating on her face as he thought.

"21?"

She chuckled. "Nice guess, flatterer. Higher."

"26?"

"Higher still."

"Hm. I think I've got it."

"What?"

"60!" He laughed, baring perfectly aligned teeth. 

Michelle gasped in pretend shock, lightly swatting his shoulder in mock punishment.  
"Very cheeky, Oakley. I'm 30."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, radiant eyes shamelessly scanning her figure. "I find that _incredibly_ sexy." He remarked, his voice sensuously low.

The heat between her legs intensified. "Ten years difference is relatively substantial, don't you think?"

"No." Oakley scoffed. "A decade is neither here nor there. It isn't as if you're old enough to be my mum."

"Mm, that's true I suppose." Michelle shrugged.

"Anyway, I believe it's my turn again. Truth or dare. _Please_ pick dare. Truths are so boring."

"Alright. Dare then."

"Dare you to go swimming with me." He said with lips pulling into an excited grin.

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah, right now. Everyone's already left, we'll have the pool all to ourselves."

"I don't know, Oakley."

"Come on. Just a quick swim. It'll be fun... and _relaxing_."

Her initial reaction was to protest, but the buzz from the alcohol had already chipped away at her inhibitions.

Michelle wiped droplets off her face from Oakley's canon ball dive. A lounge chair nearby occupied her neatly folded dress while Oakley's shirt and trousers laid scattered carelessly on the ground. They tread the cool water in their undergarments allowing their bodies to adjust in the lower temperature. Michelle started doing backstrokes, admiring the sparkling night sky. After a while of swimming around the pool and playfully splashing at each other, they began telling jokes and sharing childhood memories. They'd laughed until their stomachs were sore. It had been a long time since Michelle had so much fun with anyone.

"This feels sooo good." He breathed.  
_How does he manage to poison every word with seduction?_  
Michelle held her breath in awe as Oakley dipped his head back into the water; eyes closed, relishing in his surroundings. A powerful urge rose within her to ravish his body as he bared his delicate throat, glistening wet in the moonlight.  
A moment later, he tilted his head back up - water trickling through slick curls.

Quickly, she averted her gaze just as he turned to her.

"Michelle, can I ask you a question?"

"Are we still playing?"

"No games - just something I'm wondering."

"Sure..." She remarked nervously as he advanced nearer.

"You're really beautiful. How is it that you're single?" 

Michelle lightly shook her head. "Thank you, Oakley. I um... I've never really been very good at relationships. I suppose - maybe I've become too independent and busy with work to be tied down. I try to avoid that stuff, now."

"You sound like a guy." He teased.

Michelle snickered, scrunching her nose, "I've just been hurt one too many times, I think." 

Oakley's grin slowly faded at her words with piercing eyes studying her as if to read her soul. His body was close to hers now and the silence between them only seemed to magnify this fact.

"What about you, Oakley? Too good for a girlfriend?" She joked, attempting to break tension.

Oakley arched an eyebrow at her. "Girls around here only seem to be interested in Hollywood romance and being lavished with expensive gifts."

"That's not what all of us want, I assure you." Michelle chuckled.

A sly smirk played on Oakley's lips, "Well, you're no _girl_..." He advanced nearer, eyes skimming over her exposed flesh. "You're a woman... and a gorgeous one at that."

She realized was losing the battle to remain composed as the struggle to steady her breath intensified beyond her control.  
"Glad you're aware." Michelle managed to say.

He moved behind her and tenderly began tracing his fingertips down her bare shoulders. The electricity from his touch ignited goosebumps to sprout along her arms.  
_What was it about this boy that made her so weak in the knees? Charm? His good looks? His youth? Perhaps it was a mixture of them all. It was pointless trying to deny how heavily attracted to him she was. She wanted this enough to consider a salacious tryst. After summer, he'll forget all about her and they'll go back to their own lives._

"So, what does a beautiful woman such as yourself want?" His dark voice questioned next to her ear.

"Mmm... not sure if I should disclose that right now." Michelle responded, biting her bottom lip. Her swollen mound ached from an entire evening of unresolved sexual tension.

Oakley's hands grasped her hips and firmly pulled her ass against his lap, allowing her to feel the bulk of his erection. Arching her back slightly, Michelle's eyelids fell closed, savoring the fact that she's driven someone to lust so intensely after her. Oakley's touch lightly grazed up the sides of her waist and over the mounds of her bra covered breasts. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as soft moans spilled from her lips. Oakley's left hand trailed upward, his fingers possessively cradling her delicate throat. His right hand began creeping down her stomach. Michelle swallowed hard as she realized direction of his path. Oakley's slender fingers slid beneath the elastic of her panties. Her cunt throbbed and thighs tensed in sweet anticipation as Oakley's fingers brushed against her sex. He leisurely swirled against the top of her folds, working delicious pressure over her clit. Shivers spread along her skin as she felt his hot breath quickening and gently lapping at the crook of her neck.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered.

Encouragingly she squirmed her hips in response, moaning, spasming and succumbing to his perverse tactics. Oakley continued to manipulate her cunt as he lewdly bore his hard-on into the small of her back. As Michelle's sobs became more desperate, he rocked into her eagerly, his cock actively seeking more friction. 

"Fuck" He breathed.

"So _vulgar_." She managed to say in between panting.

Oakley slid his finger down into her slit, skillfully probing the warm flesh just inside her core. "You like it."

"Oh god, Oakley... we can't..." She said, despite her hips involuntary jutting against his touch. "I-I can't do this."

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and turned her shoulders to face him.  
"What's the matter?"

His expression was frantic, lips parted and brow furrowed. Sexual desire mixed with concern was written all over his face. His agonizingly, ridiculously, attractive face.

_Fuck it._

Her fingers gripped tightly through his curls, pulling him forward to send his lips crashing into her own. Lavishly, they sucked on each other's whiskey tainted tongues in competition for dominance. They made out with fervor, only stopping to catch a quick breath. Oakley pinned her body against the pool's edge, savagely bucking himself against her. Lustful sighs spilled from Michelle's lips as the thick girth of his cock grinded ferociously over her aching clit. The need for penetration was overwhelming, but they needed to be sober. The irritable prod of rationality finally bore it's way to interrupt her ecstasy. It took every ounce of willpower to pull away from him.

"Oakley..." She panted. "I want you so bad right now. In fact, I've been wanting this all evening, but we cannot do this drunk."

His half-hooded eyes full of desire pleaded with her. "But, I'm not drunk."

"You are." She exhaled deeply. "You are drunk and I am too - but listen, if you really want to continue this... come by my hotel room tomorrow night. I promise, I'll make up for it."

Oakley submitted to her request, trying to hide his frustration. Michelle gave him the hotel information as to where she was staying while silently hoping that he understood why she had to stop. She also hoped he understood her refusal to provide him with her phone number, as she didn't want any complications to stem from their rendezvous.

Michelle glanced at her clock before finally settling between the sheets. 3:16am. She was exhausted, but also still very aroused as she mentally replayed the night's events. Closing her eyes, she imagined Oakley lapping at her sex as she finger-fucked her cunt into orgasm. It was just what she needed to induce drowsiness. Before surrendering to her slumber, she briefly wondered if he was stroking his cock at that very moment.

It was a quarter past 3am when Oakley sunk into his bed. He was thoroughly frustrated and wasted no time in shedding his trousers to free his aching cock. He could only fantasize what it'd feel like to thrust himself all the way inside her, cunt gripping tightly around him. Oakley began working his dick into a frenzy at thoughts of defiling an older woman. The desire to know what she felt like, and how she tasted tortured him. The fact that he'd find out in less than a day sent him over the edge. It was only seconds before his hot seed erupted over his skin and sheets. As the room spun from a heavy buzz, he began to realize why Michelle was adamant about delaying their sexual endeavor. This was an experience he wanted to be sober for. Never had he been so enticed by anyone he'd met.


	2. Let's Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oakley takes their torrid affair to a new level of ecstasy.

Michelle woke several hours later with a sharp pangs at her temples. She groaned as she rose to sit, drawing her legs to hang over the bed's edge. She reached for her satchel on the nightstand sifting through its contents for acetaminophen tablets. 

_A tall glass of water and nice long shower will do me some good._

Eyes shut, Michelle stood with her hand bracing against the shower wall, concentrating on the warmth of water caressing her body. Even through a faint hangover, she found herself aroused and yearning. Last night's orgasm didn't satisfy her lust as much as Michelle had hoped. Hers was a burning desire only Oakley could quell. Today, she was going to pull out all the stops. Grabbing her razor, a grin spread across her lips.

_Who doesn't love a shaved pussy?_

After consuming a late lunch, Michelle spent the next couple of hours gradually prepping in anticipation of her young visitor. The little black dress she'd packed was going to be of use after all. Michelle twirled her hair up into a bun, pulling a just few face framing waves free. She knew he preferred her hair down, but she'd play with that tidbit of knowledge later. It felt liberating for her to engage such an arrangement with someone this much younger. She was rather impressed by how one boy could be so seductive and how effortlessly he demonstrated his sexual prowess. Although, he was no boy - but a young man who'd made her feel like no other had. Undoubtedly, Oakley was incredibly intoxicating - arrogance and all - and it was going to be tough returning to the real world after this experience. Her life could definitely do with torrid adventure. Various scenarios played through her mind of how their evening might progress before uncertainty sneaked itself into her thoughts.

_What if he decides not to show up, after all?_

Michelle's body jumped at the sudden high pitch ringing of the room's telephone. Puzzled, she crossed the room to answer it.

She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Michelle." 

The rich silky voice at the other end, immediately recognizable. A fluttering manifested within her chest. 

"Oakley? How did you - " _He knows your room number, dimwit._ "I mean I didn't expect you to call. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I was wondering if you'd maybe want to catch a movie with me before we uh... head to your hotel room?"

"Sure, yeah that sounds fine, would you like me to come get you?"

"No, I'll pick you up."

"Alright then, what time?"

"An hour?"

"That works."

"Okay, meet you out front."

___________________________________________

After carefully perfecting her makeup and rechecking her figure out in the mirror, she glanced at the clock. 

"It's showtime." She sighed.

Before she headed downstairs, she switched off all lights except the bathroom light. She purposely left that door slightly ajar to create an ambient light throughout her room. As her high heels clip clopped against the pavement, she wondered how punctual young men such as Oakley truly were, but Michelle hadn't stood there but 2 minutes when a silver Jaguar XK, rolled sharply into the car park, halting right in front of where she was standing. 

_Of course._

As expected, Oakley emerged from the drivers side - and he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Curls gelled, he was clad in casual street-wear, donning aviator sunglasses, a leather jacket and the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen. Michelle feigned confidence through heart palpitations.

Removing his sunglasses, he planted a chaste kiss against her cheek before visually admiring her with his eyes. "You're stunning."

"Thank you, Oakley. You're looking quite dapper yourself." Her head cocked to the side and chuckled. "Though, isn't it a bit warm for a jacket?"

"The cinema here is like an ice box. Faulty air conditioning."

"Oh..." Michelle paused, suddenly feeling unprepared.

Oakley noticed her hesitance. "Don't worry, I didn't really bring it for me." He winked as he opened the passenger door for her.

 _Well, that's rather gentlemanly of him._ She thought fondly.

It had only been a 10 minute drive and much to her surprise, the car park seemed relatively empty. 

Michelle glanced around the nearly barren lot. "Slow day..."

"There's a local festival going across town. It's an annual thing, really dull." Oakley scrunched his nose.

"Ah."

Standing a few steps before the ticket booth, they glanced up to browse through movie titles and showtimes.

Oakley's fingers ghosted over Michelle's back. "What shall we see?"

"Honestly, I'd be happy with any of them. Which would you choose?" She motioned.

"Dunno... Sweeny Todd?"

Michelle smiled contentedly. "I did see it few weeks back, but it is quite good. I could do with watching it again if you haven't seen it."

"It's completely up to you. I don't mind either way."

"Two for Sweeny Todd, please." Michelle told the ticket clerk.

With eyes wide in realization that Michelle was about to pay, Oakley abruptly pulled a few notes out of his wallet and shoved them into the transaction window.

"Oakley, I have my own money." Michelle remarked, drawing open her satchel.

"Let me pay." 

"Really, it isn't a big - "

" _Please_." He insisted.

"Okay." Michelle conceded with a slight nod - perplexed by his strange behavior.

As soon as they arrived at the concession stand, Michelle noticed a pretty teen-aged employee behind the counter unabashedly eyeing Oakley. Her hair was a chunky two-toned black and blonde combination, razor fringed to her shoulders. The girl's lengthy acrylic fingernails tapped at the glass surface and her gum chewing intensified, making brief appearances through her widening grin.

" _Hello_ , Oakley." The girl spoke, deliberately ignoring Michelle's presence.

Oakley glanced up and an expression of realization washed over his face.  
"Hello, Cassandra." He replied nonchalantly.

"You haven't rung me in while."

"I've been busy." Oakley hooked his arm around Michelle's waist, drawing her beside him. "What do you want, baby?"

Michelle's face set ablaze in an uncomfortable blush as she realized Oakley was actively trying to dismiss the girl's advances.

"I'm not really hungry, just a drink." Michelle could feel Cassandra's glare, sizing her up as she noisily continued smacking on her chewing gum.

After an awkward and tense transaction, Michelle was relieved to finally arrive at the theater, drinks in tow. The showing room was relatively deserted and to her pleasant discovery, Oakley had been wrong about the temperature of the theater.  
It wasn't cold at all, in fact, the temperature was perfectly comfortable. Oakley led her to sit in the row furthest from the screen. Before the movie began, Michelle felt compelled to satisfy her prodding curiosity over the peculiar episode.

"Old girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Oakley turned to her, mid-sip.

"The girl at the counter. Cassandra."

Oakley's eyebrows lifted in consternation. "Oh. _No._ Definitely not." He scorned.

"Well, then?" She shrugged.

"One of my mistakes."

 _ONE of his mistakes._ Michelle worried. _Plural. Likely very plural. There's no telling what he could have been exposed to._

"Just how many... I mean - should I be concerned about um..." She quickly whispered glancing down at his crotch.

Oakley snickered. "I'm clean, Michelle. I've always used protection and I've been checked since my last... you know."

A relieved sigh left her lips as he uttered these words. Although, a sliver of irritation still lingered over what'd just transpired.

_Jealousy? This is ridiculous of you. He isn't your boyfriend, let it go._

Michelle cleared her throat as she tried dispelling any more feelings of irrationality.

About halfway through the movie, tingling sensations at her leg diverted her attention. Oakley was languidly tracing his fingertips over her knee, his delicate scraping spreading delicious shivers throughout her body.

"Darling, you seem a little cold in that dress."  
Oakley maneuvered himself out of his jacket and casually draped it across her lap.

 _Oh god._ She internally rolled her eyes at his obvious scheme.

Michelle bit her bottom lip to fight back a smile, knowing full well his intentions. She couldn't help but feel like a teenager again, experiencing the thrill of forbidden pleasures in such a public place. Oakley leaned into her, trailing sensual open mouthed kisses along the side of her throat. Eyes fluttering, Michelle slightly tilted her neck for more exposure.

Michelle whispered. "You're going to miss the movie." 

"I've already seen it." Oakley replied, licking along the shell of her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed.

Catching her earlobe lightly in his teeth, he replied. "You didn't ask."

His arm angled downward across her torso, forearm and hand completely sheathed, she felt the bottom hem of her dress beginning to shift upward.

"Oakley" She began. 

"Shhhh..." Oakley slowly turned his expressionless face back toward the screen when his fingers met the apex of her thigh. He slid the lace of her soaking panties to one side, fingertips leisurely manipulating her mound.

"Fuck, Michelle." He sighed upon feeling her hairless cunt.

Michelle grinned through a faint moan. "What's wrong, Oakley? Feel something you like?" 

"Uh huh... what about you?" He asked swirling around her swollen clit.

"Ohhh yes..." Her head leaned back against the headrest, hips squirming underneath his jacket.

Oakley dipped his finger down into her opening, hooking his middle finger inside. He stroked against her g-spot, curling his finger back up to her clit, bringing her juices along with it. Michelle gripped the arm rests firmly as she struggled to remain calm. Oakley's technique was calculated, observing her expressions and maneuvering his digits based on her reactions. The build was swift and her core was desperate for immediate release. Oakley's mouth returned to lick along her neck, his breath tickling her ear.

"I cannot wait to run my tongue up your pretty little pussy. I'll bet you taste _so_ delicious."

His voice coupled with his movements were too much for Michelle to bear. Her knuckles went white as she braced tighter into the chair. 

"Oh my _god_..." She whimpered.

The blood within her genitals surged into recirculation furiously against his touch. She shut her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Giving her a moment to compose herself, Oakley finally withdrew himself.  
He brought his fingers up to his lips in the same manner he'd done with the dessert - sucking them clean in front of her.

"This is much better than cake icing." He smirked.

Michelle chuckled lightly. "Be careful, you'll work me into an appetite."

"Do you want some food? I could stop to get us something." Oakley suggested.

"No, are you hungry?"

"Not for food." He cocked his eyebrow as he glanced toward her lap. 

The very insinuation reignited her lust. Boldly, she palmed the stiffness in front of his jeans, squeezing it until it pulsed in her grip. Her lips met his own as she continued to slide her hand over the warm fabric, his crotch jutting up to encourage her touch.  
_What is he doing to me?_

Sudden light from an open door caused Michelle to cease her ministrations as an usher walked in for a regulatory check. This was ridiculous. There was no point in delaying what they really wanted to do. No longer interested in the movie, Michelle had an overwhelming urge to be alone with him without distraction. She figured since they'd previously both seen the film, it wouldn't make sense to waste time in silence.

"Oakley, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, let's go." He said rising.

_____________________________________

The stroll back to his car was considerably more brisk in relation to the pace of their arrival.

"Oakley!" She blushed, after feeling a firm squeeze at her posterior.

"What? You have a nice bum."

Michelle gave him a wink. "Behave, young man."

He took her by her waist and pinned her against the side of his vehicle, trailing his tongue along the side of her neck. Michelle's fingers gripped his belt loops, tugging his core against hers.

"I have a good mind to just ravish you against the car. You're making this _very_ hard for me... in more ways than one."

"Let's uh... let's chat for a bit to try and distract ourselves. I wouldn't want an accident to occur on account of our inability to keep our hands off each other."

Oakley nodded in agreement as they got into the car and exited the cinema lot. The conversation began light and progressively deepened by the time they'd arrived to the hotel building. Michelle learned that Oakley was nearly finished with his Honours programme, but quit before completion.

"You should really finish, Oakley. What on earth possessed you to stop?" She nudged him as they walked through the corridor.

Oakley shrugged, "I wanted some time off to travel before taking the plunge into the working world."

Michelle smiled endearingly. "So, where are you planning on going?"

"Well... that's the thing. I sort of already did. I spent a couple of weeks traveling Europe and spent a month in America this past spring."

"Wow! I'll bet that was quite an experience for you."

"It was truly amazing." He said, following her into her hotel room.

"So then, what's holding you back from finishing your education, now?"

"Lack of ambition?" He chuckled.

"Ambition." Michelle snickered. "I can teach you a lot about that. I'm rather adept at teaching." She added, bolting the door.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Well yeah, it's kind of what I do." She kicked off her high heels and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What do you do?" He asked removing his own shoes.

"I'm a professor at Bristol University."

Oakley's eyes widened as he sunk into the mattress beside her. "A professor? Why did you never tell me this before?" 

Michelle lightly snickered, "You didn't ask?"

"Oh come on. " He remarked skeptically. "It never once crossed your mind that I'm college aged, and I easily could have been one of your students?"

"Okay, first of all, you don't live in Bristol. Second, even if you did, there's no way you would ever have me as your professor. You wouldn't even take the class to begin with, it'd bore you to tears."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What subject is it?"

"Philosophy."

"I can be interested in Philosophy."

"Oh?" Michelle scoffed, throwing him a doubtful expression.

"Of course. You make _everything_ interesting." He flirted.

The idea Oakley as her student began swirling around Michelle's head. This quickly morphed into perverse fantasies of snapping a ruler against her desk, commanding that he fuck her against it. Arousal stirred at her core. 

"You wouldn't want me as a professor. I can be very strict." 

Oakley lightly trailed his fingers in between her thighs. "I can just imagine being held after class, making you cum for extra credit... it would be hot." 

"And also wildly inappropriate." She said in between breaths, slowly spreading her legs.

"And _so_ wrong..." Oakley leaned in, running a scorching tongue up her throat. 

That was it. That was her breaking point.

"Let's take these _fucking_ clothes off."

"So _vulgar_." He mocked.

Unclothed, their thirsty eyes drank in each others exquisite bodies, her laced panties the only garment remaining intact.

"You are truly the epitome of beauty, Michelle." Oakley said to her, cock twitching. 

His stomach was chiseled with lean muscle, Adonis belt guiding her sight down to his swollen phallus. Michelle brought her eyes back up to his. She held his gaze as she removed her hairpin, allowing her hair to spill past her shoulders, draping over her breasts.

" _God_ , you don't know how crazy that makes me." He said, running his fingers through its waves. Tenderly, he gripped the hair near her scalp and brought her face close to his, barely grazing her parted lips with his own. Michelle felt his tongue run along the slant of her mouth, craving reciprocation. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip, eyes still burning fiercely into hers. Finally, she succumbed to him, writhing tongues tangled and slick. Michelle cradled his skull, groaning into his kiss as he tenderly kneaded her breasts, tweaking her erect nipples.

He broke away, humming kisses against her throat as he laid her down against the bed. The pulsing from between her thighs intensified as he coaxed them apart with the tantalizing caress of his warm palms. 

"These are really sexy." He said as his fingertips dragged along the lace of her intimates.

"Perhaps, I'll let you keep them as a souvenir." Michelle remarked elbows propped to watch him.

With thumbs hooked through her panties, his lips began suckling on the slight protrusion of her hipbones, slipping the lace down and onto the floor.  
His head lingered closer to her sex, feeling his teeth scraping the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

There was a sudden mischievous glint in his eye. "Tell me Professor Grant, what can I do to ensure a passing grade?"

_Naughty boy._

"That all depends on how hard you make me cum." 

Heavy sobs of lust escaped Michelle's lips as Oakley's tongue slithered between her velvety folds. He greedily enclosed his mouth entirely over her slit, his searing muscle delving sensually into her crevice. After thoroughly tasting the softness of her contours, his tongue began flicking rapidly over her sensitive nub. He continued this exquisite torment for minutes, luring her near the brink of absolution. Gently clutching the meat of her ass, he pulled her cunt deeper into his mouth, predatorily lapping at her center. Her hips swiveled against his movements, neck arching back in inescapable ecstasy. Charges of electricity forced her limbs into jerking motions, orgasmic fluid seeping into his eager mouth.

Michelle lay stunned, attempting to steady her breathing. When the haze of her elation dissipated, she saw Oakley rise to his feet, expression triumphant.

"I assume I've passed."

Michelle snickered, finding his comment curiously endearing. She sat up, now eye level with his crotch. Her hand cupped between her legs - wet with her essence and his saliva. She brought to him and began milking his cock, smearing it liberally with her juices. Oakley exclaimed loudly in approval, and even louder when her head began bobbing up and down his shaft. Before allowing too much tension to build, Oakley stopped Michelle's dexterous motions and had her lay in the center of the bed. He mounted over her, one hand bracing himself beside her head and the other rubbing the head of his cock nuzzling her entrance. Oakley was so dizzy with lust, that he nearly forgot himself.

"Shit!" Oakley exclaimed.

Startling Michelle, she panted. "What?"

"The condoms. I left them in the car."

Michelle furiously shook her head. "I don't care just do it." 

A brief hesitance "Are you, um..."

"I'm on the pill, yes." She responded quickly.

A charge of electricity jolted deep inside as he brazenly impaled her soaking core. Her tightness relentlessly constricted around his cock and their passionate cries permeated the room. Oakley skillfully rocked in and out at a steady pace, capturing her moans into his mouth. Michelle's nails descended down his back as he increased momentum. Each thrust impulsively causing her insides to strangle his shaft. Breathing heavily, Oakley withdrew and knelt on the mattress.

"Get on all fours."

The bold and shameless request roused her carnal hunger. Turned over, she felt his erection grazing along the underside of her abdomen as he possessively massaged the flesh of her backside. Oakley's nimble fingers scooped down to fondle her dripping sex, motivating her back to arch.

"Tonight, your pussy belongs to me." His guttural voice declared, sending her shivering in anticipation. Oakley collected her hair into his grip winding its length tightly into a fist. He pushed his cock halfway inside, teasing her with swift and shallow thrusts. The friction was incredible, yet torturous. Michelle wanted every inch of him buried within her. She began pushing back against him; whimpers and sighs encouraging him to thrust deeper. Not breaking his pace, he quickly cupped both of her breasts into his hands, pulling her up so her ear was beside his mouth.

"Did I say you could do that?" He hissed.

"Please..." She cried. 

"Please, what?"

"Please, fuck me..."

"I am fucking you, baby."

Determined to make him to comply, she made herself very clear. "Please, fuck me harder, Oakley! I want it deep. Fuck me _raw_."

A wolfish grin formed upon his mouth as this is exactly what Oakley wanted to hear. Releasing his grip from her chest, he wound his fist back into her hair. 

"Hands behind your back." He commanded.

Michelle drew her arms behind her back and crossed them at the wrists. Oakley's free hand clamped them tightly together, before forcefully impaling her to the hilt, causing a blending of their cries. His leverage kept her body slanted upright, completely subjecting her to his dominance. Chest heaving and eyes shut, Michelle's senses concentrated on the solid mass brutally filling her as his balls slapped against her clit. Friction from his feral bucking further inflamed the sexual fire between them. He pulled her tighter to him, biting down at the crook of her neck.

"Oh god yes, Oakley..." She screamed, helplessly surrendering to the unyielding snapping of his hips. 

Michelle willfully clenched her cunt around his cock. A move that momentarily stuttered his pace, bellowing loudly. His rebound was quick however, as he unknowingly pivoted toward her g-spot and pistoned furiously against it.

Involuntary convulsions shook Michelle as intense waves of pleasure conquered her consciousness. Her strong uncontrolled pulsations around his organ drove him to release himself inside of her.

Oakley fell backward onto the bed and brought her to collapse against him. 

The next few minutes were spent catching their breath and adjusting themselves in a comfortable cuddling position. Michelle hated that she had to leave. In another situation, maybe something might have developed, but there were too many variables going against them. She didn't like being the voice of reason, but knew she had to for both of their sake. Silent in thought, her fingers leisurely traced the ridge of his collarbone.

"You truly aren't like other girls, Michelle."

"Well, I'm no _girl_ , remember?"

"Certainly not." Oakley swallowed. "So, what now?"

Michelle sighed in defeat. "My flight leaves in the morning. I suppose now we just... enjoy each other's company."

Oakley looked at her with a pained expression of a puppy who'd just been scolded, effectively tearing at her emotions.

"Oakley... don't." Michelle took his hand into her own and averted his gaze, using her other hand to give a comforting rub along his arm. "This isn't practical."  
Despite the terrible ache she began to feel in her own chest, she endeavored to remain as level-headed as possible.

"Who cares about practical?" Oakley protested. "What if this is meant to be something more?"

"Just... try appreciate what we have now - if we cross each other's paths in the future, perhaps - but... it just isn't plausible under our circumstances."

Oakley didn't want to argue with her any further. He simply considered her words and decided to keep his musings to himself, attempting to savor what limited time they had together. They held each other close, their naked warmth inducing lethargy. They spent the night with limbs entwined intimately, gently shifting with each other in a perfect dance of unconsciousness.

___________________________________________

Bird chirps were the first sound he'd heard when woke the next day. Oakley eyelids parted, squinting as the morning sun penetrated window curtains. His arm reached beside him fostering panic as his arm hit the bed flatly.  
"Michelle?" He whispered.

A sinking feeling tugged inside his chest as he realized she'd already gone. He rolled over and ran his hand along the bed. The residual warmth of her absent body lingered on the sheets. The only tangible evidence of her being a pair of panties laying bitter-sweetly in her spot. 

___________________________________________

Michelle quickly scribbled some final notes among the low noise of shuffling feet and opening books. Class was about to commence and she needed to ensure everything was organized before her first lecture. It had only been a couple of months since that night with Oakley, but his memory continued to haunt her mind. She often wondered of his well-being and if he'd ever taken her advice.

A loud slam echoed through the classroom as the entrance doors shut, effectively interrupting thoughts of Oakley.

"You're late." She irritably announced, still focused on her notes.

"Apologies, Professor Grant." A familiar voice replied triggering her to immediately glance up from her desk. 

And there he was - in all of his cocky, sexy glory. Oakley had managed not only to transfer into her University, he'd specifically registered for her class. He sat near the rear and gave a her knowing smirk. One of which she returned before strategically removing her hair pin, letting her tresses fall freely. Rising to her feet, she reached for her ruler and firmly tapped it against her palm. She glanced around the room at her new students before her attention settled on Oakley.

"Let's begin."

_Oh, this was going to be an interesting semester indeed._


End file.
